


best foot forward

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Series: choices one hundred [4]
Category: Choices: Endless Summer, PlayChoices
Genre: Backstory, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Male Friendship, Pre-Canon, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: Sean attends tryouts at college and makes a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - **zeal**.

Just under a hundred freshmen turn up for tryouts on Tuesday afternoon after a long day of orientation lectures. Most of them look confident, experienced, excited. Sean surveys his competition with a watchful eye. There's a lot of passion here, a lot of raw talent - but a lot of the guys look and sound really Type A. He knows from experience that's the stereotypical jock people think of when they imagine the sport. But he's been a captain before, leading a team, and he knows better. It's a team, above everything, and they need people who'll listen - who'll be willing to miss out on personal glory for the betterment of the whole. He wants to be picked, wants to be on the team, but he's equally interested in who he'll be playing beside.

"Alright, boys," the coach barks, blowing his whistle to get their attention. "Glad to see all this enthusiasm from the new blood, but let's get these tryouts started. First up, I'm going to put you in pairs and have you run some drills, see if your form is up to standard and all. When I call your names, grab a ball from the box, get on the field and wait for my instructions."

There are a few disgruntled murmurs from around him at the idea of 'wasting time doing this crap', as the boy behind Sean mutters, but Sean just waits patiently. He's pretty sure the coach isn't looking out for form, at least not right now - he's weeding out the people who won't take the basics seriously and won't listen to his direction. He's not going to make that mistake.

"Hsiao, Gayle, you're up."

Sean stands the same time as another burly young man and heads over to the box. The other boy has a grin on his face as he makes his way to the field with Sean by his side. "This is awesome. I haven't played in ages, I can't wait to get back on the field."

That's pretty positive. "You don't think we're wasting time on drills?"

"Heck no. They're the most important part of playing any sport. Can't forget your basics or you'll go wrong for sure."

Sean smiles - he likes this guy already. "I think so too." He extends his hand. "I'm Sean Gayle."

"Craig Hsiao," Craig responds, shaking Sean's hand. "Nice meeting you."

"The same," Sean says, and means it.


End file.
